Fuerte como un Oso
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Se puede desafiar el destino, se puede desafiar a la vida, pero a veces no se puede desafiar a la familia... pasar de Huerfano a posible heredero puede ser una pesada carga, Damian nunca la quizo pero ahora que alguien aparezca quizá la quiera de regreso...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Los Ataques del Demonio-**

Por alguna extraña razón tenía toda su conciencia desde sus primeros días, recordaba la oscuridad y las sombras moviéndose a su alrededor mientras oía palabras, algunas las entendió otras prefirió ignorarlas, pero el mensaje era claro "este niño gobernará el mundo".

Y tras de esas palabras entró en un sueño profundo del que no despertó hasta sentirse en un lugar más extraño que el anterior donde había nacido, a diferencia del anterior que podía sentirse frio y llena de un vibra sangrienta este nuevo lugar se sentía cálido y lleno de un aura santificada que a pesar de ser mejor le hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

—Le han abandonado justo a unos días de nacer…— oyó de la voz de una mujer a la que luego identificaría como la hermana Maria del Sagrado Corazon, la encargada de darle esa extraña formula de sabor denso que le hacía fortalecerse, quien le diría su nombre por primera vez—La nota solamente decía que se llama Colin…

—Colin…— pensó el pequeño no sabía si sonaba, bien, mal o solo estúpido ¿Qué les había hecho ponerle ese extraño nombre? No lo sabría hasta muchos años después, pero siendo aún un bebé como se percibía no tenía caso seguir con esas dudas era mejor dormir y comer.

Todo fue tranquilo por unos meses, no hubo problemas hasta esa noche en la que se despertó debido al extraño ruido y movimiento en su cuna, el siseo se sintió muy cercano a su rostro, movió su diminuta mano y pudo sentir la escamosa piel, envolvió sus pequeños dedos y estrujó como si fuera uno mas de sus pocos juguetes, el "crack" de la cabeza del animal vino acompañado de un grito de alarma —¡Una serpiente! — la hermana Mary había ido a velar su sueño como siempre lo hacía, su grito alertó a otras monjas que horrorizadas miraban el cadáver del ofidio con la cabeza destrozada entre los dedos del pequeño pelirrojo

—¿Quién demonios es este niño? —dijo una mujer que se persignó al ver la escena para luego salir corriendo por el sacerdote.

La hermana Mary fue la única que tuvo el valor de quitar el animal y tomar al pequeño en brazos— sin duda no es un niño normal— el sacerdote miraba al chico que estaba siendo limpiada por la cariñosa monja— mira que matar de esa forma a un animal tan peligroso…

—No puede quedarse aquí — dijo otra de las monjas —es un peligro

—Es solo un bebé …— replico la hermana María — no representa ningún peligro…

—No es un niño normal

—¿y que es normal en esta ciudad hermana? Vivimos en Gotham un lugar donde sicopatas vestidos de payaso y hombres disfrazados de murciélago nos defienden… ¿Qué sería de sorprenderse de las cosas que hace este niño? — la monja que acunaba al niño hablaba con demasiada razón y eso enojó un poco a las demás

—es muy pronto para juzgarle—intervino el sacerdote—Dios nos llama a cuidar al desvalido e indefenso… — las mujeres no parecieron pensar en que el chico fuera alguien que necesitase ayuda— el mesías tomó la forma de un débil niño, si este es un santo o un demonio solo el tiempo lo dirá— dijo el sacerdote— en tanto todos debemos velar para que no se convierta en lo segundo —y al oir esto el bebé rió divertido y movió las manitas, como si le hiciera gracia, y en verdad que hablaran así de el al pequeño Colin le causaba Gracia.

La serpiente había sido solo el comienzo, ratas, tarantulas, una gran clase de alimañas habían llegado a su cuna y conforme creció se trasladaron a su cama, no era que le molestará estar entre ellas, pero le incomodaba que perturbaran su sueño con esas tonterías, a los dos años había aprendido a defenderse de lo que llamaban "asaltos del demonio"—si no fuera un angel o un santo el demonio no enviaría a tantas alimañas a matarle— escuchó Colin tras de una pared, no podía hacer nada más que hacerse preguntas.

—Eres Especial pequeño — dijo la hermana Mary mientras le ponía los zapatos— me pregunto por qué tu madre te abandono…

—Yo también…— la mujer levantó la cara al ver que el pequeño Colin hablaba y comprendía tan bien

—¿puedes hablar? — interrogó María y Colin asintió —¿desde cuando?

—Como ocho meses…— la mujer se impresionó aún mas—pero no le digas a nadie

—¿Por qué? —el niño de dos años solo se encogió de hombros —esta bien, será nuestro secreto…

Sabía que si descubrían su buen habla y su conciencia tan despierta habría consecuencias, y no se equivocó nunca supo cómo ni por qué, pero luego de hablar con la monja esa noche al recostarse para dormir despertó en un extraño avión de carga — hora de despertar joven…—la voz rasposa le hizo abrir los ojos—¿quieres conocer a tu madre?

—¿Qué? —Colin estaba terriblemente confundido, le hicieron ponerse de pie, notó una extraña mochila a su espalda—¿Mi madre?

—Te está esperando… — se abrió la puertezuela dejando entrar gran cantidad de aire

—¿Dónde? —le tomaron de la mochila y le acercaron a la salida, sintió el vacío bajo sus pies

— jala la cuerda al contar diez — Colin sintió que le arrojaban con fuerza hacía una inmensa selva— y trata de no morir pequeño …

Gritaba y el viento se llevaba sus gritos y su espanto ¿su madre? ¿le esperaba? ¿Cómo sabían que podía contar hasta diez? Con tantas preguntas se le pasó el tiempo para tirar del cordón, lo hizo tarde y el paracaídas se abrió, escasamente a tiempo para enredarse en las grandes copas de árboles—¡Ugh! — el tirón que le hizo detenerse a unos cuatro metros del suelo le sacó el aire y lo dejo semi inconsciente, pudo escuchar el sonido de pájaros y extraños animales, no identificaba todos los sonidos pero más de uno le hacía sentir poco menos que nervios y temor

—¡Ayuda! —Gritó y sus gritos solo sirvieron para hacer volar despavoridas a unas cuantas aves del enorme árbol que le sujetaban—¿Qué debo hacer? — llevó sus manos a lo que parecía que le sostenía de la mochila y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente —¡Agj! —gritó al ver la enorme cará de una serpiente frente a el —aléjate— el siseo de la enorme pitón pareció negar su petición—te lo advierto…— dijo con nervios y más velozmente siguió jugueteando con los seguros, se desprendió de manera sorpresiva del paracaídas y se precipitó al suelo entre golpes de ramas que le cortaban la piel—¡Ah! — dijo al golpear finalmente con el suelo y ahora si quedar totalmente inconsciente.

No era posible que un niño tan pequeño sobreviviera a tan estrepitosa caída, pero Colin sabía que el no era cualquier niño—¿Dónde estoy? —Comenzó a recordar de pocos y solo se confundió mas—intentó moverse pero no pudo, sus piernas no le respondían y su brazo derecho tampoco

—¡ey! ¡Dejame! —un joven mono estaba sobre Colin jalándole el pelo— ¡quítate de encima! — estaba comenzando a enoajrse—¡Ayuda! — el mono solo se enojó y le mordió el brazo inhabilitado—¡AH! — grito adolorido, no lo podía usar pero si sentirlo, como pudo tanteró con su brazo libre hasta hallar una rama la cual uso para golpear la macaco y espantarlo, pudo respirar tranquilo al menos por un momento, volvió a caer dormido.

Soñaba con su cama en el hogar para huérfanos, extrañaba a esa amable mujer que con verdaderos cuidados maternales le daba la comida y le aseaba—eres un ángel pequeño Colin— escuchaba la voz y sonreía —¡Es un monstruo! — recordaba también esa frase y el repudio que le hacía sentir por esas personas que no le comprendían—el gobernará al mundo…— despertó al recordar esa voz que nunca identificó.

Estaba agitado y para variar nuevamente en problemas, esta vez en uno bastante serio… el mono que espantó había vuelto pero ahora en la fauces de un enorme felino que gruñía quedamente, el pelirrojo no se movió demasiado, estaba petrificado.

El "grrr" de las cuerdas bucales de la enorme bestia le ponía poco menos que nervioso, soltó la bara con la que había apaleado al macaco, no le serviría de mucho, tanteo en busca de algo mas y milagrosamente encontró algo que al tocarlo le causó dolor agudo, tomó lo que parecía ser una navaja con una filada punta ¿Cómo había aparecido?.

Un grito y un rugido cortaban nuevamente el silencio de esa extraña selva, el brazo izquierdo de Colin había quedado dentro de las fauces del felino y este fue atravesado por la hoja de metal que el pelirrojo le enterró en el paladar.

—Buena victoria…— fue todo lo que la espectadora de todos los hechos había podido decir, trono los dedos y al instante hombres encapuchados le rodearon, se aproximó al chico el cual solo sonrió agradecido por sentirse salvado antes de volver a caer dormido por el esfuerzo anterior—shhh..Duerme pequeño — le acarició el rostro con la punta de las botas—tranquilo… madre está aquí … y no dejará que nada te pase…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una nueva historia con Colin como protagonista, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad ya que veremos a varios miembros de la batifamilia y el universo de Dc, en especial a Damian wayne, espero que les guste estoy abierto a sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias por leer ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Un Dulce para el Chiquillo-**

—Tranquilo... madre está aquí... y no dejará que nada te pase... —esa fue la única frase que recordaba y que retumbaba en su mente el joven y maltrecho pelirrojo — eres especial pequeño Colin...— esa era otra voz, otro momento, revivió la caída los ataques de la serpiente el mono, el rugido del enorme felino y de nuevo esa voz— madre está aquí — de haber tenido fuerzas hubiera abierto los ojos

El pequeño tiene demasiadas heridas señora— las voces se oían de fondo— su cuerpo es aún muy joven y no responde con suficiente prontitud a los tratamientos

—Eso lo hará más fuerte— dijo la mujer que estaba en la habitación

—o terminará por matarle...

—¿qué opciones tenemos? —preguntó la mujer

—el pozo de Lázaro — sentenció el médico — o dejarlo ir y volver a empezar

—Eso no, no tengo tiempo que perder, nueves meses son demasiados...— dijo la mujer— que así sea entonces, llévenlo al pozo.

¿Un pozo? ¿Lo arrojarían a un pozo para acabar con su vida?, Colin comenzaba a sentir verdadero temor, parece ser que su recién encontrada madre aún tenía la idea de deshacerse de él, a sus dos años sabia ya demasiado y aun en esa especie de como inducido podía oír y sentir todo a su alrededor, mientras más escuchaba más preguntas atacaban en su cabeza

—¿Puede oírnos verdad? —el medico asintió a la pregunta de la fría dama— excelente, muévanlo entonces...

Fueron unos breves minutos en los que sintió que le movían, sintió que sacudían su cuerpo y golpeaban sin querer sus heridas, el abrir y cerrar de puertas, el frio y un extraño calor posterior le hizo sentirse más raro, se podían sentir las llamas de antorchas danzando alrededor de ellos, el calor que provenía de un gran ojo de agua verde burbujeante —prepárenlo — la autoritaria voz dio la indicación de que el chico fuera retirado de todos los cables y maquinas que aún le mantenían con vida, Colin sintió como su vida comenzaba a escaparse de su pequeño cuerpo.

Cual si fuera un saco de carne fue arrojado al centró del enorme foso, salpicando con verdes gotas a los extraños encapuchados que rodeaban el lugar ¿Qué había pasado ahora? ¿Qué había hecho de malo? Él lo único que había hecho era sobrevivir a todo lo que le había atacado en sus escasos años de vida —madre... — intentó hablar y el agua invadió su boca y llegó a su garganta, inundando todo su ser, ahogándole, la presión comenzó a llenar cada parte de su cuerpo sentía el calo entrar por sus poros—¿Por qué? —dijo dejando escapar más burbujas que llegaron a la superficie

Desde la orilla la mujer que había mandado a arrojar al chico miraba todo expectante, notó las ultimas burbujas con el aliento del chico reventar en la superficie, una cara de decepción se apoderó de ella— maldición...

—¡Agh! — con un gran grito las aguas se removieron, le pequeña figura de cabellos rojos salió a la superficie nadando a toda prisa, escalando por pequeñas rocas hasta llegar a uno de los encapuchados—¡¿Por qué?! — tomó la mano que se iba a posar sobre sus cabellos, rompió la muñeca de uno de los encapuchados y en el desespero y furia se arrojó sobre él , sentía una gran carga de energía emanando de todo su ser, ya no sentía dolor, solo rabia—¡¿Por qué?! — Mordió el cuello de esa figura misteriosa de muñeca rota a la que le quitó el cuchillo que llevaba al cinto —¡Kia! — se arrojó sobre otro que estaba cerca matándolo a puñaladas, cubierto de sangre y con una extrema habilidad iba masacrando a quien se ponía en su camino, Colin miró en todas direcciones y la notó sonriendo con satisfacción; corrió y se topó con dos guardias armados que le cerraban el paso para llegar a la mujer, hizo cortes en sus piernas y los hizo caer al suelo para luego rematarlos—¡¿Por qué?! —la mujer detuvo con una seña a todos sus ayudantes armados—¡¿Por qué me odias?!

—No seas tonto hijo mío... yo no te odio— lo agarró distraído y le dio una buena patada que le hizo escupir una gran cantidad de agua para luego volver en sí y perder el conocimiento— perfecto...

Colin se despertó agitado y para su sorpresa no estaba atado o herido o en problemas estaba en una cómoda cama miró en todas direcciones como si buscase algo que pudiera hacerle daño, gateo con cuidado hasta una cómoda que encontró cerca de donde tomó un pequeño cuchillo el cual acercó a su cuerpo— no tienes por qué hacer eso

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada...

—No tienes necesidad de hacerte daño o de defenderte — explicó la mujer cuyo rostro tapaban las sombras

— Llevo días despertando en medio de una tragedia tras otra—explicó el pequeño mientras acomodaba el cuchillo— dice que estoy a salvo ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy tu madre— dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama, la mujer sonrió al ver que el pequeño le señalaba con el cuchillo

—¡No se acerque! — Colin temblaba un poco al señalarle con el cuchillo, notó que el rostro de la mujer se posaba en la punta del cuchillo

—no lo harías... no aun — dijo muy segura — aun no es tu momento Colin, aun te tiemblan las manos...

—Soy solo un niño ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Dijo Colin muy inseguro mientras se encogía entre las sabanas

—Lo quiero todo... y a cambio te daré todo hijo mío — dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, sintió como al toque el chico aceleró sus temblores —shhh tranquilo hijo mío no te haré daño ...

—¡No puedo confiar en usted! —dijo arrebatándose y bajándose de la cama a toda prisa, enredando su pie y cayendo al piso de manera estruendosa— maldición ...

—Aun... —la mujer se acercó y desenredó su pie— aun eres demasiado joven hijo mío, pero no te preocupes aprenderás—Colin se dirigió a la puerta tan pronto como pudo—¿en verdad vas a huir?

—En... en verdad... ¿es mi madre? —dijo el pelirrojo preocupado mientras se apoyaba cansado en la puerta

—Si... —se aproximó hacía el y le puso una mano en el hombro

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

La mujer sonrió de medio lado—Nyssa... — el niño nunca había escuchado un nombre tan raro— Nyssa al Ghul ...

—Yo soy Colin... tu ... ¿hijo? —la mujer asintió —Soy Colin al Ghul ... — dijo el pelirrojo, por alguna razón sintió que algo en el cambiaba, encontraba en su ser una especie de extraña satisfacción de haber sabido de dónde provenía

—Si hijo mío eres Colin al Ghul, al menos por el momento —explicó Nyssa calmadamente

—No entiendo

—Lo entenderás, ahora ven conmigo...— la mujer abrió la puerta —tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Comenzaron a caminar por pasillos que al chico le parecían interminables y sumamente iguales, pero por alguna razón conocidos, a su paso varios sirvientes de ropas extravagantes le hacían ligeras reverencias con la cabeza —bienvenidos señora, joven amo... —un hombre que lucía mayor se acercó a ellos haciendo una pronunciada reverencia

—¿Está todo listo Hamza?

—Por demás mi señora— dio unas palmadas y dos mujeres se acercaron para ataviar al niño con una linda ropa negra con bordes dorados — la comida también esta lista ...

—Excelente – se dirigió a una mesa enorme en donde había dos sillas, Nyssa tomó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa y colocó a su hijo a su lado —¿Qué pasa?

—Nunca había visto tanta comida —dijo el chico mientras comenzaban a servirle —¿todo es para mi?

—Es lo menos que puedes tener, aunque no sé si tu pequeño estomago este apto para tantos platos tan elaborados— Nyssa hizo una seña para que dejaran de servirle— aunque tus pensamientos son dignos de alguien de mayor edad igual que algunas de tus funciones físicas aun no estoy segura de ciertas cosas...

—Todo me parece familiar...

—Claro que si lo es...— Nyssa miró al viejo sirviente el cual volvió a dar dos palmadas, a su señal una pesada pared se movió dejando ver un inmenso y lindo jardín —¿lo recuerdas?

—Solo en mis sueños... —dijo Colin impresionado

—No lo viste en sueños, lo viste en mi vientre — Colin no entendió demasiado —recuerda, haz memoria — el menor cerró los ojos para ver la escena de una mujer con prominente vientre caminando entre flores y arboles extraños, con cantos de aves y agua cayendo en el fondo—"tu gobernaras el mundo" —la frase le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa

—Pero ... eso fue...

—Lo conoces desde mi vientre hijo mío — Nyssan mordió un poco de la comida— eres un "conocedor prenato"

—¿un qué? –el chico le miró intrigado

—Casi desde tu concepción tienes conciencia, desde que tu cerebro se formó dentro mío viste al mundo a través de mis ojos, a través de mis recuerdos y experiencias— Nyssa comió un poco más—eres mi mejor obra...

—Gracias... creo— dijo el chico mientras hacía memoria, parecía poder darle nombre a muchas cosas que había vivido— uno de mis primeros recuerdos fue sentirme solo... —Colin dejó las cosas sobre la mesa—tú... me dejaste...

—Si...

—¡Me Abandonaste! —dijo mientras tomaba un cuchillo, Nyssa sonrió de medio lado

—Solo para volverte más fuerte...

—Era un bebé...

—Eres lo que yo diga que eres, eres un arma Colin... eres el futuro de este mundo hijo mío — Nyssa señaló el jardín con la mirada—mira al frente lo que hay es obra de los Al Ghul... tu llevaras todo eso al mundo

—¿Quién te dijo que quiero? —dijo enojado el niño

—¿Quién te dijo que tienes opción? —insistió la mujer —eres Colin Al Ghul, sangre noble y poderosa corre por tus venas... eres quien puede reemplazar a mi padre como líder de la liga de asesinos...

—Yo no quiero eso...

—Está en tu sangre... —dijo la mujer—busca en ti, sabes que es verdad...— Colin se removió incomodo —tú no eres un ángel o un santo— Colin abrió los ojos con sorpresa esa frase la había escuchado constantemente de la hermana Mary en el orfanato, de la única mujer que le había tratado con delicadeza y sin temores—Eres un asesino desde la cuna...

—no, no lo soy — dijo Colin decidido

—Dilo convencido ... tu abuelo es el cabeza de demonio... y tú serás su brazo y con el tiempo su reemplazo ...

—No voy a ser un asesino...

—Ya lo eres, haz memoria... ratas, arañas, serpientes, gatos que intentaron dañarte ¿no te enseñaron las monjas que tienen alma?

—sí, pero... me atacaban, sin cesar... porque ...

—Porque eres un demonio —Nyssa le acarició la barbilla—mi demonio... creciste en mis entrañas... se lo que eres—Colin apretó los cubiertos en sus manos

—¡Kyaa! — uso el tenedor para intentar clavarlo en su madre pero esta le desarmó presionándole la mano con la mesa —¡Ah! Me duele...

—Buen intento... hijo mío, tu naturaleza aflora... déjala salir...eres un asesino...

—¡No! — tomó su cuchillo y lo arrojó a un lado, no hubo un sonido metálico que indicará que cayó al suelo, solo una incontrolable tos y unos pasos cansados de un sirviente que tenía un cuchillo clavado en el cuello—pero que... yo... lo —Colin miraba caer al hombre— lo ... siento ...

—Tranquilo hijo— Nyssa le soltó y retomó su postura relajada— es solo un cuchillo... Hamza...

—Señora...

—Trae un cuchillo para el joven amo—el sirviente asintió — ¡Oh! Y Hamza...

—¿Señora?

—Que traigan el postre de una vez... celebraremos —Colín aún seguía confundido — mi pequeño ha matado a su primer hombre...

—Matado a un hombre— lo susurró mientras se dejaba caer en la silla confundido, iba en contra de todo lo que le había dicho la amable monja en el orfanato, pero ¿Cómo negar su naturaleza? Sentía claramente que algo andaba mal con él, y cuando su madre le dio una caricia de felicitación se sintió demasiado bien, se avergonzó un poco de pensar en esa forma

—Adelante hijo— Colín vio frente a él una gran bandeja con dulces, dulces que jamás en su vida había visto — ¿ocurre algo?

¿Qué si ocurría algo? ¡Se había convertido en asesino! ¡Había descubierto que su madre le abandonó por que sí! ¡Le había maltratado! ¡le había intentado matar en un raro afán de volverlo una extraña arma! Eso era demasiado para un pobre chiquillo como el —si... —Nyssa le miró curiosa y confiada— ¿puedo comerlos todos? — su madre asintió satisfecha, tomó uno de los dulces y lo llevó a su boca, de momento el extraño sabor que amargaba su boca y su corazón comenzaban a desaparecer—esta delicioso— su madre no supo si hablaba de los dulces o del homicidio... daba igual ambos sabían dulces para los Al Ghul...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un poco mas de esta historia, se que aun no sale nadie de los Baticonocidos, pero no desesperen que hay muchas sorpresas, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Carne Mala-**

El goteo incesante rebotaba por el piso y hacía eco en la vacía habitación salvó por unas barras en el techo no había ningún mueble más, la atmosfera era húmeda y pesada cosa que hacía agitada la respiración, algo difícil para un adulto y mas para alguien con los pulmones aun en desarrollo alguien como un niño, como Colin.

Colin era su nombre, Colin Al'Ghul le habia dicho su madre unos años atrás y desde que supo su apellido se enteró que grandes cosas se fraguaban para el, la mayoría eran planes para intentar matarle— Estás a salvo ahora hijo mío— le había dicho su madre y tontamente el le creyó; apenas aceptó su destino llegó el primer "pero" —estarás a salvo cuando no quede nadie más en pie…— y después de darle una bandeja llena de dulces le intento clavar un cuchillo para abrir mariscos.

—Donde… — decía para si no había descansado realmente ni un solo día de su vida—de donde— se preguntaba mientras afinaba su sentido del oído, pero la señal vino de su tacto pues pudo sentir una ligera brisa caliente que se aproximó a su brazo derecho el cual movió junto con un cuchillo para enterrarlo en algo ligeramente duro— este es joven… su piel … — giró el cuchillo y un callado alarido seguido de unos pasos le dieron la pauta de que habia acertado— o quizá … —dio unos pasos a tientas, pudo sentir la calidez de números charcos de sangre bajo sus desnudos pies—golpee con algo de hueso

—No podrá saberlo…— unos fuertes brazos le tomaron por el cuello, Colin sintió como le estrechaban contra un cuerpo que en un movimiento desesperado intentaba dejarle sin aire

—¡Agh! — el cuchillo cayó de sus manos, sintió que le levantaban del suelo, comenzó a patalear buscando dañar esa zona tan sensible en los hombres, golpeo y no obtuvo respuesta—un eunuco…—pensó rápido debía soltarse del agarre e hizo lo que consideró mas apropiado, tanteo el brazo y lo encontró desnudo luego clavo todos sus dientes en una gran mordida

—¡Maldición! —el gritó retumbó para luego ser acallado, el atacante se había quedado sin un buen pedazo de piel y luego sin vida al sentir que le rompían el cuello

—Bien…— las luces se encendieron—¡Con un demonio! — se llevó las manos a la cara mientras escupía algo de carne que se había quedado entre sus dientes

—ha estado magnifico Joven amo—la voz de un hombre mayor siguió al ruido de una gran puerta metálica que había sido aperturada

—Hamza ¿hemos terminado por hoy? — interrogó el menor mientras entre parpadeos se acostumbraba de nuevo a la luz — han sido unas horas muy cansadas…

—Querrá decir días mi joven amo…— el niño extendió una mano y le acercaron una toalla para que limpiara su cara ensangrentada

—¿Cuánto fue esta vez?

—cuarenta y tres horas…

—Cada día esto aumenta…— Colin se llevó un dedo a la boca y comenzó a juguetear entre sus dientes y encías

—¡Joven amo por favor! —le reprendió ligeramente el anciano hombre y Colin sonrió con sorna

—¿Qué? — Colin se retiró los dedos, movió su lengua y luego escupió con fuerza— la carne es dura…— se acercó al hombre y le miró — saldré … —Hamza se hizo a un lado y dio indicaciones para que le dejaran salir— quiero que preparen mi jardín, voy a comer ahí… algo occidental, pero sin ser americano… que sea fino

—¿alguna pieza en especial joven amo?

—Cualquier corte que no sea de los que están en el suelo— dijo señalando los numerosos cadáveres de hombres y mujeres que de manera constante le habían atacado.

—Así será joven Colin—el niño sonrió y se quitó lel resto de una especia de prenda superior ensangrentada apenas salió al amplio pasillo —¡Oh! — encontró a una sirvienta que con la cabeza gacha le extendía una caja de madera, Colin lo abrió y encontró dentro varios dulces orientales— mis favoritos… —con ellos una nota la cual tomó y leyó —ya veo… madre manda saludos… — tomó uno más y se lo llevó a la boca, luego se limpió el pecho con la ropa que llevaba en su mano, dejó caer el resto de sus prendas y se dirigió a su habitación, seguro su baño ya estaba preparado…

Llegó a su amplia habitación en la cual como había previsto sirvientes terminaban de preparar su baño y sus ropas -¿verde de nuevo? —hizo una mueca de desprecio — de acuerdo… no quiero discutir—hizo una seña y todos salieron de la habitación, miró con cuidado y se aproximó a su mesa para tomar un cuchillo el cual llevó con el baño.

Los chicos de su edad usaban patitos de hule, barcos o algunos ya más acostumbrados a cosas de mayores jugueteaban con sus partes en busca de placeres considerados poco puros mientras el buen Colin balanceaba un hermoso y filoso cuchillo sobre su dedo índice, era bueno que después de tantos días se pudiera relajar un poco entre el agua, suspiró y se hundió casi por completo a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

— Tuviste tu tiempo en el altar… — las palabras sonaban frías y arrastradas, se sintió como si estuviera nuevamente en aquellas habitaciones frías más parecidas a celdas que a otra cosa— Hiciste de esta ciudad algo que funciona perfectamente para ti…

—¿Quién eres? —Colin miraba todo, la enorme figura sobre el tejado, la capa que ondulaba con el frio viento, la mirada seria sin sonrisa, todo se le hacía muy familiar— ¿Dónde estamos? —pudo ver hacía abajo desde el rascacielos como los autos y personas caminaban…

—He llegado…

—¿para qué? —Colin preguntó mientras le miraba con cierto nerviosismo

— ¡para quitártelo todo! — sintió que le tomaban y le arrojaban al vacío

—¡Agh! — se movió de golpe logrando que el cuchillo cayera en la gran bañera y le hiciera una cortada en la pierna—¡Maldición! —salió a prisa mientras dejaba el agua en un tono rojo oscuro causado por la suciedad de su cuerpo y la sangre que había brotado de golpe.

—Joven amo…— la voz le interrumpió nuevamente los pensamientos — su comida esta lista…

—Bien, bien…— Colin rasgó la primera tela que encontró y se la colocó alrededor de la herida, luego tomó las ropas que le habían dado, una especie de pantaloncillo cortó muy holgado y una camisa que se abrochaba amarrándose por la cintura, parecía más bien un traje para combatir, caminó hasta donde había pedido que le sirvieran su comida: un hermoso Jardin interior que poseía un pequeño lago artificial y una cada de agua, alrededor aves revoloteaban y cantaban para el, a un lado una mesa con dos juegos de platos y una persona que ya conocía—Madre…

—Hijo mío —Nyssan se estiró para besarle la mejilla — te ves muy bien el día de hoy …

—Gracias, he salido con menos rasguños en esta ocasión — dijo el pelirrojo como si nada, se disponía a tomar asiento cuando sintió que su madre le detenía —¿pasa algo?

—Si…—señaló la línea de sangre que corría por su pierna izquierda—¿Qué es eso?

—Un accidente en la bañera, nada grave —se excusó el chico mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero le apretaron más y le hicieron regresar frente a su madre nuevamente—He dicho que no es nada…

—eso lo digo yo… — Nyssan estaba metiendo su mano por la entrada de pantalón corto, tanteando la pierna de su hijo hasta llegar a ese amarre que se había hecho— bien solo es superficial…

—No es que te preocupara demasiado …¿cambiaría algo si me la hubieran hecho tus asesinos?

—Tus maestros querrás decir…

—Lo que sean—Colin se sentó frente a su madre para que comenzaran a servirle —tu nota decía que querías hablar conmigo…

—Si

—¿ahora qué? Emprenderemos otro viaje en busca de oponentes dignos supongo

—Algo así — dijo la mujer y notó que Colin no le ponía demasiada atención se hallaba comiendo su plato —debe ser un interesante pescado si le pones más atención a el que a mi …

—Al menos el no intenta matarme …

—¿Seguro? —Colin olió la comida después de lo que había dicho su madre

—Eso parece, pero por si acaso— sacó una botella de entre sus ropas y le dio un buen trago

—Si quiera envenenarte lo hubiera hecho hace años…— Nyssa buscó entre sus ropas y sorpresivamente le arrojó una daga, artefacto que su hijo esquivó usando su plato

—Que bien… —dijo con sarcasmo— a comer nuevamente del suelo … —se bajó de la silla y se cruzó de piernas para dejarse caer y tomar los trozos de comida directamente de la tierra —me agradan tus visitas madre… pero me gustaría no tener que esquivar cuchillos con cada palabra tuya—Colin escuchó nuevamente como algo filoso y ligero cortaba el aire, levantó su mano y lo detuvo con los dedos —esto no es un cuchillo—miró el extraño aparato, totalmente negro y aerodinámico, se puso de pie

—Esto no es nuestro… —Colin miró el objeto con detenimiento —parece

—Un murciélago … haz memoria…

—creo haberlo visto, en mi imaginación —Nyssa le hizo una seña para que nuevamente se sentara a la mesa— ¿Qué es?

—El creador le llama "Batarang"

—Jajaja, que nombre tan tonto… — Nyssa sonrió —¿Por qué me lo das?

—Comamos primero…— indicó que le sirvieran y nuevamente le sirvieran a su hijo, no era lo que se llamase una madre amorosa, pero a veces era bueno para ella y para el chico el fingir que lo era.

Consumieron trucha en salsa de vino y nata, luego una deliciosa creme brule y compota de vino y peras, a los Al' Ghul les gustaba la buena comida y a pesar de sus raíces orientales no despreciaban manjares de otro tipo—¿me dirás ahora madre? —Nyssa aún estaba saboreando lo último de su postre cuando pareció recordar algo —si ya sabes... sobre el juguete

—Esto está relacionado con tu familia

—No sabía que teníamos asesinos a sueldo que usaran murciélagos—Colin notó que le acercaban una caja— he sabido de perros, jabalíes, serpientes… pájaros… esos han sido difíciles …

—No son asesinos… son justicieros— Colin detuvo la apertura de la caja y miró a su madre curiosa— hablamos de un hombre cuyo símbolo para implantar el miedo en los corazones enemigos lo hace por medio del murciélago.

—comienza a sonar interesante ¿es otra de tus historias? — la mujer sonrió recordó que a su hijo le gustaba oír las historias de grandes conquistadores y fieros asesinos, eso era el equivalente a cuentos infantiles

—No, solo es un comentario —Nyssan sonrió –caminemos un poco Colin…—el chico suspiró con desgano y dejó definitivamente su caja.

Comenzaron a caminar por el jardín de Colin apreciando las flores y aves que estaban por ahí— tu entrenamiento está casi por completo hijo mío… has progresado mucho desde el día que fui por ti a la selva

—Gracias madre…

—No has estado exento de casi morir, pero eso solo te ha hecho más fuerte—dijo Nyssa muy satisfecha

—Sin duda tus cuidados y los pozos de lázaro son lo mejor que una madre puede ofrecer a su hijo— dijo con sarcasmo el niño, la mujer le sonrió

—Demasiado impertinente para tus doce años— Colin le miró con confusión —¿Qué? Olvidaste tu cumpleaños…

—no llevo registro del tiempo— Colin elevó la mirada—es difícil estar aquí cuidándome las espaldas y saber si es enero o junio…

—Pues es octubre y es tu cumpleaños —Nyssa sintió que su hijo se retiraba un par de pasos y se ponía en posición defensiva, cosa que hizo que soltara una buena carcajada— es realmente tierno que hagas eso…Si yo quisiera matarte hijo, ya lo hubiera hecho… ¿no lo crees?

—Bien entonces… ¿Qué quieres?

—Darte un regalo —Nyssa le llevó hasta una mesa donde había varios baúles —feliz cumpleaños Colin

—Son… ¿son míos? —dijo con algo de pena el chico, no pudo evitar su emoción al ver algo como eso, Nyssa asintió y le indicó que lo abriera todo. Encontró muchas cosas desde sus dulces favoritos, pasando por objetos de arte, hasta armas y sobre todo ropas que le llamaban la atención —¿Qué es esto madre?

—Prendas de moda, ter servirán para tu viaje —Nyssa se acercó y abrió el baúl más grande donde estaban las ropas más extrañas que Colin había visto dejó lo demás y comenzó a tocar las prendas, bajo de estas había armas

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Solo iras tu hijo mío … —Nyssa le acarició el rostro — iras a conocer a tu padre… —Colin se mostró interesado

—¿tengo un padre?

—Por supuesto que sí, las mujeres que se embarazan por fuerzas espirituales solo se ven en libros de cuentos —dijo Nyssa aguantando la risa— ha llegado el momento hijo mío de revelarte al mundo, como el príncipe de los Al'Ghul… el mundo debe conocerte y el primer lugar donde te revelaras al mundo será Gotham…

—Gotham—Colin sonrió divertido— donde todo comenzó… — Colin miró las cosas sobre la mesa, buscó entre su bolsillo el aparato con forma de murciélago y sonrió de medio lado— donde conoceré a mi padre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que a los pocos que se han atrevido a leerla les siga gustando, si conocen como es el Tío Maik sabran que les tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas como la llegada por fin de la Batfamilia a esta historia, saludos a todos muchas gracias por leer, si les gustó regalenme una estrellita, un comentario y por que no? una compartida, saludos a todos y que tengan bonita vida...


End file.
